Jullian Abderras Kahlab
Jullian Kahlab was born during the formative years of the Roman Empire. His earliest "human" years were those of being an excellent military commander, and a contender for the imperial throne, by way of orchestrating the sociopolitical frictions that lead to Julius Caesar's assassination and the following conflicts which would solidify, through way of crises, the existence of an emperor. His goals were never achieved, however, though this isn't particularly important to his story. Jullian is a Bounto -- and while he has personally insisted that he summoned his Doll before any other Bounto had really created 'the formula' for it, resulting in his acquiring a real Hell Soul as his Doll, and further reinforcing "the fact" that he was the first Bounto to successfully Merge to his Doll and consequently give himself the title "Lord Progenitor" -- he was not, actually, a particularly special one until his latest years. The fact of the matter is, contrary to all his boasting and narcissism, he was very likely just like any other Bounto but with a peculiar Doll in its nature. Any evidence validating or disproving his absurd claims to almost preeminent stature among Bounto's is unattainable, but, in all likelihood, either a creation of his own imagination or one implanted by means beyond his control at a later point. For the vast majority of Jullian's existence, however, his mind was subjugated by the willfully-superior Hell Soul, his entire perception of reality modified to make him a Seelie Fey, and to leave him oblivious of the reality of his existence; nonetheless, as "a Fey", he met a wife -- Morganna -- an Unseelie Fey. Her eventual death, an assassination he has insisted, irrelevant of the fact that one "Morgan le Fey" would later appear in Karakura Town in the 21st century, leading considerably suspicion to his version of the story, sent him into a spiral of depression for centuries. In the 21st century, Jullian, outcast from Seelie society and the Fey realms, lives and prospers as an incredibly wealthy man, with a hand in numerous financial and industrial sector operations throughout the world. Sometime during his stay in Karakura he purchases the restaurant McBachus, from its titular owner, and quickly invigorates the establishment into a multinational fast food conglomerate, luxury cuisine and hotel chain, and even forms and heads McBachus Research and Development as a military defense, cryptographic security, artificial intelligence and education system reforms research institution in Japan. He becomes personal friends with then-human Shogo Nyaga, joining him on the bill as Deputy Mayor to Shogo's Mayorship; moreover, he sequesters control of the Karakuran education system, privatizing it, and creating the Akademia Institution, an institution which offers free K-12 & post-secondary education to registered Karakuran citizens, funded entirely out of his own personal assets; he is quietly and informally married to one Veronica Angir'rom, officiating the union himself with his own legal authority. He has, during this phase, three "children": Adera, Arkouda, and Tahlia, and creates the Illithid soulular artificial intelligence At this point, he had entirely bent Abderras to his will, regaining knowledge of who and what he really is. He did not act on this knowledge, nor cease misleading anyone to believe him to be a Fey, as it afforded him almost perfect protection when combined with his apparent (and entirely farcical) insanity. It did, however, imbue in him a great self-loathing, and a determination to bend and succumb the world to his will -- so that he might repair the damage done to the Soul Cycle by his kin, and to cement a way for humanoid life to continue with unnecessary strive against any individuals that, during his hidden and only-now-remembered Bounto life had led him to greatly admire and adore his kin, even if his association with them was only at a distance. And so, using the considerable resources at his disposal, and his vast intellect, he steals considerable plans from Soul Society on Mod-Souls. Well, not exactly stealing; after all, Esmerelda Rayne and Aeriel, both ex-Taichou of Twelfth Squad, were both his close, personal friends; Esmerelda Rayne had even lived in his super-defended laboratory/home for a period, at a cost of sharing her technical knowledge. (He knew, of course, that Esmerelda Rayne was the one who had initiated the project that created Bounto, making her effectively his god mother, but he never risked informing her of this fact.) Using what he learned of Mod-Souls, and feeling disatisfied with the physical limitations and shortcomings of the Shinigami model, he began to develop his own Artificial Souls. Being a Bounto, he was sterile. It is then no surprise that his three children are the only three known examples of Artificial Souls; and they are, indeed, souls... but not recycled. They are truly artificial. He created them -- genesis -- and stored their existence in the advanced Illithid system, using his laboratory facilities to create a complex underground cloning facility for Illithid's administration. By combining his and Veronica's genetic material (who, by the way, was actually the reincarnated Arrancar Miranda, whom he did actually deeply love) countless times, and practically inventing a new science for analytical preconception of genomic variance, he creates variable genetic results acceptable for biological existence. This material is used by Illithid's cloning facility, in conjunction with three souls which Jullian literally creates with "his godhead" as a Bounto, to create and immortalize his children technologically. This bore an incredibly steep price, however, that he could not foresee. The Soul Cycle has perhaps never been accustomed to having new souls inserted into it out of seemingly nothing more than inertia of soulular physics, let alone sourced by such a relatively small power source as that of Jullian's internal soul cycle; and so it stands that, following this, akin to the creation of exotic particles in the physical universe, unknowable consequences were incurred. Jullian developed the equivalent of deific cancer; his internal soul cycle, all of his 13,000 personal souls, became plagued with an affliction analogous to a singularity forming within a supermassive cosmic body. He could not, and would not, allow himself to die. He meticulously studied the affliction, and came to very few possible solutions to prevent his death: and all failed, including even the possibility of consuming the Hougyoku, leaving him only one option; he had to consume a quantity of souls sufficiently massive, removing them from existence via this singularity, to undo it. Statistically, he had to consume one eighth of the entire Soul Cycle. The only way to possibly do this in so brief a period of time to be viable was, then, to utilize his Bounto abilities to consume a supermajority of the entire Rukongai. Thousands -- possibly even billions, for there is hardly any accurate census -- of the Rukongai population. This invasion of Seireitei was planned... for months (literal real life OOC months, by the way). He had to use and abuse all of his influence as Deputy Mayor, as the creator of the Earth-Seireitei treaty, as a friend and ally of exiles and Bounto and Shinigami alike, to form a plan that could possibly succeed. What he was attempting was comparable to the previous conflicts between the Soul Cycle and the Baku, but he could not enact a protracted war-time effort: he had to succeed at what the Baku ultimately failed, and he had to do it within minutes, for his salvation to occur. After months of preparation, and the eventual knowledge of his Bountoness and godhead being revealed to the spiritual masses inadvertantly, the day came for invasion ... and he surrendered. He and Sora Ieyatsu, against all expectation, waltzed right into the Seireitei through the Senkaimon and simply laid down arms and knelt for arrest. The exact reasoning for Jullian's surrender had only ever been personally revealed to a very select few. While within confinement, however, another entity saw an opportunity: Angelus Ex Nex reincarnated through Shogo Nyaga, an eventuality years in the waiting, and saw that he could subsume Jullian's internal Soul Cycle for his own gain. He attempted to do so -- he began tearing the Gotei Thirteen apart to succeed -- and, ultimately, the Royal Guard decided to hand Jullian over, in exchange for Angelus never again returning. What occured between the Baku God King and the Bounto 'Lord Progenitor' following Angelus leaving with Jullian was known in its entirety only later by Key Giovanni, the Mod Soul who Jullian considered an adoptive daughter (without concern for what she considered him) and the successor to his presidency of McBachus and of all of his technological assets, for she inherited the telepathic recording of all of his knowledge and memories through Illithid at a much later date. The fact stands, though, that he died -- permanently -- and then was resurrected weeks later, as a human. Initially, as a weak human. But entirely as a human. As a human cured of his cancer, no longer a Bounto, and in fact his Hell Soul Doll was, apparently, gone entirely (via the events only Key knows of). Jullian lived for nigh-on a year following, and as a public Enemy of the Soul Cycle -- for past crimes. He was practically never assaulted or harangued, though; he retained great respect from friends and spiritual foes alike; he retained significant influence, if not any political or diplomatic standing beyond as a veritable scientific genius. In fact, considering he no longer possessed Bounto powers, he actually set about utilizing his massive intellect to re-engineer himself; he interwove his soul into his physical body, so that his reiatsu and his physical atomic structure were one-in-the-same; he adjusted his genetic sequence actively, replaced limbs and organs with cybernetic or mechanical components, and made himself a veritable superhuman ... he totally forsook spiritual ability in exchange for scientific advancement. No one ever really inquired as to why, but his personal memoirs -- which eventually became the property of Key Giovanni -- dictate that it was to become closer to his children. He was, above everything else, a dedicated father; his ultimate motivation to commit the most massive genocide in Soul Cyclical history was, in his eyes, for the benefit of his daughters; his subsequent surrender, too, was for their emotional sake; he even ruminated that his ressurection thanks to Angelus Ex Nex was, at least in part, only because the Baku God King saw his immense humanity in his overwhelming love for his children. Eventually, however, he simply bored of life -- for whatever combination of reasons -- and felt his continued existence to be ultimately without purpose, for he surrendered himself to Soul Society again. Kind of. He actually waltzed into a Rift to Hueco Mundo, navigating the forests and sands without opposition, to arrive at the great rift into the Rukongai rural barrens, whereupon he announced his presence and a literal army of Shinigami was mobilized against him. He was nothing, however, if not a creature of unyielding narcissism. He would not simply peaceably end his life; he allowed the army to attempt his capture, and, in so doing, eviscerated the entire force. Hundreds of Shinigami were slaughtered in his final stand, before an overwhelming force of Taichou could respond to destroy his cyborg-body -- and, even then, the core of his brain, containing the vestiges of his soul, was utterly unharmed... albeit lacking a body, and so incapable of really doing anything anymore. He was tried, and his list of charges was significant and deplorable. For whatever human, or righteous, or good reasons he might have ever had to do anything, he let none of this show during his trial; he openly mocked, openly raved, and openly instigated all assembled. He slandered the Shinigami, he boasted in vast humour that he was only even on trial because he was allowing himself to be; that his blatantly evident decree of guilt would only be effectual because he was allowing it to be. He was executed soon after on Soukyoku Hill. Rumours have followed his execution, to the affect that when the fires hit and his core and soul were eviscerated a Hell Gate more gargantuan than any that had ever opened for any individual soul before had beckoned him, unleashing such a quantity of chains and brimstone, with such a force of alien, demonic power that it terrified all present. Some even insist that it dropped Soutaichou Kashikoi Ryu to his knees, others yet believe that the Soukyoku Peak was off-limits for weeks as Fourth Squad and Royal Guard Reidoists had to purify the entire length and width of the peak of the taint lest it spread unceasingly and corrupt others in its virulence. A very few even whisper that the Hell Gate opened and did not kill him, but instead wreathed his soul in a humaniform essence of hellfire and released him back into the Soul Cycle, re-birthing his godhead and crowning him a Prince of Hell. Category:Bount Category:Character Index Category:Index